


Hair

by leaf_onavine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine
Summary: Ranboo’s probably having a breakdown so he does the one thing he can think of.Get Technoblade to help him dye his hair.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 301





	Hair

To be fair he wasn’t really thinking clearly. Ranboo was stressed. His day was going to absolute shit and he was on his last straw.

So the most logical thing to do was dye his hair. He already had the dye, a gift from his sister when she had tried experimenting with hers. Ranboo decided that she could absolutely not know about this.

So that’s how he ended up here. On the roof of none other than Technoblade himself.

In his defense, Techno was the only other person he knew that dyed their hair. Carefully he shifts his weight, trying not to fall and to get over to the window. Phil probably would’ve let him in through the front door, but he didn’t want to risk it.

So here he was. He’s in front of the window, Techno hasn’t noticed him yet. His back is turned, he’s working on something on his desk. Ranboo taps on his window, carefully adjusting the bag on his back as Techno turns to look at him.

He gives a small wave and hopes that Techno doesn’t leave him out here. Luckily for him, Techno moves to the window and opens it.

“What are you doing here?” Techno hisses as Ranboo lets himself into the room.

“I was sad. I need help messing up my hair.” Ranboo says, pulling out the bottles of dye.

Techno nods in understanding, leading him to the bathroom. He goes back to his room for a moment, grabbing an old shirt so dye doesn’t stain his current one.

They spend the next hour bleaching his hair and letting it sit. Neither of them make an attempt at conversation.

“What color do you want?”

“Black and white.”

Techno nods and helps him section his hair. Ranboo sits and lets Techno work, wincing slightly whenever he pulled to hard. Finally Techno finishes applying the dye. Sitting back, he looks over Ranboo’s hair.

“So, what’s this about?”

Ranboo flinches slightly. By now he’s no longer on the verge of crying, thinking a bit clearer.

“Everything was a bit too much,” Ranboo says, “I got overwhelmed.”

Techno hums in response, putting a hand on his shoulder in what he hopes is comfort. Ranboo relaxes into his touch, careful not to let any dye touch his clothes.

Soon enough the timer goes off and Techno helps him rinse the dye out.

“Hey, mate, you okay? I heard someone moving around up here and,”

Ranboo and Techno freeze as Phil walks into the bathroom, taking in the sight of the two boys. Putting a hand over his mouth, Phil trying to stifle a laugh as they scramble to look less suspicious.

“Hi, Mr. Philza Minecraft, sir, I’m sorry, I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” It’s difficult not to laugh right now, “Neither of you have school tomorrow, so it’s not a big deal. Are you okay, though, Ranboo?”

The boy pauses again, as Techno works around him, cleaning up the counter. 

“Yeah, I think I’m better now.” 

Ranboo smiles at him and Phil sees him relax again. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate, mate?” 

Ranboo nods and Phil goes to make the drink. Techno helps Ranboo finish rinsing out the dye and he dries his hair before going downstairs. Phil smiles when he sees him and hands Ranboo a mug. 

Ranboo ends up asleep on the couch. Techno lays a blanket over him and Phil moves his mug. They share a look with each other as the lanky boy dozes, and the two of them head off to sleep. 

When Ranboo wakes up in the morning, it’s to a warm breakfast and kind smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you write a fic and post a charpter a day to give urself a break and an opertunity to work on another project, but instead u write about block men dyeing hair


End file.
